


Black and White

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Okay so this is another idea off of Tumblr. The whole world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. I hope you guys like it. Please vote and comment what you think!





	Black and White

Alec sighed as he roamed the streets of Brooklyn. It was early in the morning and Alec was out getting coffee, since his coffee maker broke. He was on his way to Java Jones, when something happened.   
A tall thin Asian man stopped and looked into Alec's eyes. That's when it happened, what his parents told him about, color. The man's eyes, hair, skin, and clothes burst into color. Alec gasped, he never thought that he would find his soulmate.  
"Is it just me, or did the world suddenly burst into color?" The man asked him.   
"So you are my soulmate..." Alec said in disbelief.   
The next few months went by fast for both of them. They went to the coffee shop together and got to know each other and scheduled a date. One date lead to two and two lead to three. Slowly but surely the two of them fell in love.   
"Hey babe," Magnus said casually. The two lovers were at Magnus's apartment, sitting on the couch and watching Netflix. "We've been together for a whole year. Can you believe that?"   
"No. I can't," Alec smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "A whole year with the world in color... My soulmate... God Magnus I love you so much."  
Magnus laughed. "You are so adorable," Magnus smiled. "I love you too." Magnus kissed his head. "How about I take you out tonight?"  
"Do I have to get dressed up?" Alec asked. "Not that I want to, it's just I don't have anything-"  
"No no," Magnus laughed again. "Just be your regular amazing self."   
Later that night, Magnus took Alec out. Although, Alec was starting to wonder where Magnus was taking him. Then Magnus stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Stand right there," Magnus said with a smile and stood in front of him. "This is where we first met. When the world was no longer black and white. And the first color I saw was the blue of your eyes."  
Alec blushed, and slowly Magnus got down on one knee. Alec gasped as Magnus pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Magnus popped open the box to reveal a shiny silver ring.   
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus said smiling up at him. "My soulmate... Will you marry me?"  
"Of course!" Alec said as tears of joy filled his eyes. Magnus smiled even more and slide the ring on Alec's finger.   
The next few weeks were spent planning the wedding, and tomorrow was the big day. Alec couldn't be happier. His parents weren't thrilled that Alec's soulmate was a guy, but his sister Isabelle was happy for him, and so was his best friend Jace.   
Alec was packing up his stuff, because he was going to move in with Magnus. Then... Something happened...   
The smile disappeared from Alec's face as the color slowly started fade. Everything was becoming black and white again. Panic overwhelmed Alec, as he knew what this meant. No. He didn't believe it. The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate, then it becomes black and white when the die. Magnus... Was... Dead...


End file.
